Back-up or reserve power systems are utilized in a plurality of applications to assure proper operation of an associated electronic device. An exemplary back-up power system comprises an uninterruptible power system (UPS). Uninterruptible power systems are typically configured to provide or assure application of continuous power to an electronic device.
For example, some computer applications utilize uninterruptible power supplies in order to prevent the loss of data, or avoid costly downtime. Another exemplary application includes utilization of an uninterruptible power supply in a hospital where continuous power is desired.
Some system configurations include auxiliary generators for use if a main power supply experiences a disturbance such as a brownout, brown power disturbance or complete loss of power. However, such auxiliary generators usually require a specified period of time before they are able to generate sufficient power for online application to the associated load. Although these power-up time periods may be relatively short in duration (e.g., less than one minute), the possibility of loss of data or failure of equipment exists.
Back-up battery systems are often utilized in such generator applications to provide instantaneous power at the time of the loss or disturbance of power from the main power supply. The back-up batteries are typically designed with an appropriate capacity to supply power until the auxiliary generators are operable to generate sufficient power and brought on line.
Other battery back-up installations are configured for possible periodic applications. One example includes configurations for starting emergency motor vehicles such as ambulances. These battery back-up installations typically comprise a dual battery configuration. Should one battery fail, be insufficiently charged, or become otherwise inoperative, the second battery is utilized to supply power as needed to the load. In such a configuration, the dual batteries are usually individually sized large enough to supply enough power to the load. These systems can be referred to as dual battery back-up systems or one hundred percent redundant battery back-up systems.
The conventional dual battery back-up systems include associated drawbacks of having approximately twice the cost in batteries, twice the physical volume and utilizing a redundant charging and fail-over controller. In addition, the use of two batteries consumes twice the amount of materials which are often toxic. Further, special safety and recycling processes of such toxic materials are often utilized to meet environmental standards providing additional drawbacks.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional redundant battery back-up system 10 is illustrated. The depicted redundant battery back-up system 10 comprises a fail-over controller 11, back-up switch 13, working battery 15, and redundant battery 17.
System 10 is configured to provide back-up power to a load 12, such as a computer or computer database. During normal operation, power supply 14 is coupled via switch 16 with load 12, and supplies operational power to load 12. An exemplary power supply 14 comprises a utility configured to supply 60 Hz AC power.
During periods of brownout or failure of power supply 14, switch 16 is configured to couple battery back-up system 10 with load 12. Redundant battery back-up system 10 can be configured to provide power until adequate power from power supply 14 is available.
During normal operating periods when battery system 10 is utilized to apply power via switch 16 to load 12, working battery 15 is coupled via back-up switch 13 with load 12. If working battery 15 is not operational when failure of power supply 14 occurs or working battery 15 is subsequently depleted during a back-up operation, fail-over controller 11 configures back-up switch 13 to couple redundant battery 17 with load 12 providing redundant operation.
In typical conventional systems, working battery 15 and redundant battery 17 comprise dual one hundred percent redundant batteries. Although redundant features of operation are provided utilizing this described conventional design, numerous drawbacks exist with such a configuration as discussed above.
There exists a need to provide battery systems and methodologies which provide improvements over the prior art configurations.